1) Field
The invention is in the field of semiconductor processing equipment and, in particular, die-to-robot alignment for die-to-substrate bonding.
2) Description of Related Art
For the past several decades, the scaling of features in integrated circuits has been a driving force behind an ever-growing semiconductor industry. Scaling to smaller and smaller features enables increased densities of functional units on the limited real estate of semiconductor chips. For example, shrinking transistor size allows for the incorporation of an increased number of memory or logic devices on a chip, lending to the fabrication of products with increased capacity. One approach for increasing functionality is to bond two or more integrated circuits together to form a multi-chip or multi-die system.